


Circus Magic

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-30
Updated: 2007-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’d have gotten more out of a three-ring circus.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus Magic

“This is ridiculous,” Stella says sotto voce to Mac, who looks as stunned as she feels.

“Yeah,” he answers after a moment. “We’d have gotten more out of a three-ring circus.”

A few more minutes of listening to arguing bureaucrats and she turns to him once more. “How much longer?”

“Not—“ He cuts himself off as the man in charge—some CEO or other—steps up to the podium and declares the day over. “Right now,” he offers finally, turning to her, and she smiles as they make their way out of the conference as unobtrusively as possible.

Upon exiting the building, she looks up and promptly doubles over laughing. He stares in confusion, certain she’s lost her mind, and looks in the direction she points: a billboard for Barnum. It’s mere seconds before he joins her in laughing hysterically, and finally he straightens and holds out his hand, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“C’mon. My treat.”

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
